1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle door having a pocket that opens upwardly on a passenger compartment side of a door body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there have widely been used vehicle doors having a pocket that opens upwardly in a door arm rest of the door body. The pocket has a hand grip bendably connected by a bendable web to an inner wall member, which is positioned in a transverse inward direction of the vehicle, of a side wall assembly that defines a space inside the pocket. The pocket is installed in the door arm rest while the hand grip is closed about the bendable web, which is bent. The driver of the vehicle can easily close the vehicle door by pulling the hand grip with the driver's fingers being placed on the hand grip.
It has been proposed in the art to lock the hand grip in a closed state on the inner wall member by inserting a tooth disposed on the hand grip into a through hole, which is defined in the inner wall member of the side wall assembly of the pocket, and holding the tooth in abutment against a surface, which is contiguous to a wall surface that defines the through hole (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-153224).